The Gonzalez Case
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Sara finds something on Grissom's desk.  August GSRForeverOnline Challenge.


TITLE: The Gonzalez Case  
AUTHOR: MSCSIFANGSR aka Chauncey10  
FANDOM/SHIP: Crime Scene Investigation/GSR  
RATING: T because of a little bad language and it's almost smutty.  
SUMMARY: Sara finds something on Grissom's desk.  
SPOILERS: The A/N contains spoilers for this fanfic. For the story, vaguely season 6ish.  
BETA: None because she didn't get around to it. So this is all mine and I got the last laugh.  
DISCLAIMER: This is actually the first time that I've acknowledged this in public, but I do own CSI. And if you believe that, then I have some swamp land located in the Sahara for sale, cheap.  
A/N: August 2010 GSRForeverOnline Challenge. Selected two of them for one story...Write a story based on how Grissom asked Sara to live with him and write a story based on Sara finding note in Grissom's desk addressed to her. It CANNOT be the love letter he wrote on sabbatical.

* * *

"Sidle." Sara answered her cell phone and placed it strategically between her ear and shoulder as she waded through the heavily populated hallways of the crime lab. Day shift was just too crowded for her and everyone seemed so busy. She supposed everyone was trying to avoid the wrath of the day supervisor, Conrad Ecklie.

"Good, you're still at the Lab." Grissom practically purred in her ear.

The sound of his voice sent shivers of excitement through-out her body. The feeling settled a little too southeast of disorder and a little south of her waistline. He sounded good enough to eat as she envisioned him naked, spread before her buffet style. She took a calming breath before replying, "How did you know I'm still at work?"

"I could hear the sound of the mass spectrometer running samples in Trace," he responded rationally.

"Bullshit. What do you want?"

"How do you know I want something?" She heard the laughter in his voice.

"Because I know you, Gil Grissom."

"Fair enough. In twenty minutes, Maddie Klein and I are to go before the grand jury on the Gonzalez double murder. And I need you to go to my office and read part of the case file to me over the phone."

"Are you slipping?"

"On what?" He quickly retorted. And she could see it in her mind: Grissom holding his own cell phone close to his ear while standing just outside the Clarke County Courthouse, looking to the concreted walkway to make sure there wasn't something on the ground on which he could slip.

Sara suppressed a giggle. "I meant, on the case. Did you forget something?"

"Sara, I need you to look over it, please." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" She practically shouted as she reached for the doorknob of Grissom's office. She noticed the lights were dim and she couldn't quite see even with the skylight.

"I don't want Maddie to know that I'm talking to you, dear."

"It's business, not personal. What does it matter?" Sara attempted to turn on the light switch, she flipped it up and down several times but nothing happened. No light except a bit streaming in from the skylight. "You need to contact maintenance to get them down here to change your light bulb, Griss. You have no overhead light."

"I know, it blew at the end of my shift," he still whispered into her ear.

His voice sounded so sensual especially since she took a quick sniff of the air in the office. It was like canned Grissom. She really wished she could bottle his essence for those lonely nights in her apartment when the two of them couldn't get together for whatever reason.

They had been lovers now for about eight months. They alternated sleeping either at his townhouse and her apartment; on shared days off, her favorite activity was to be curled together on one of their couches watching television. Sara knew he loved her, but so far, he'd never said those three little words to her.

Not that she needed those three little words, but when you were in a relationship with someone it would have been a bit of validation for all those times the two people shared. If it wasn't love, then what exactly were they doing?

And everyone needed validation and realizations, according to 'The Big Chill'. She silently laughed at the memory of Grissom standing in her apartment, demanding an explanation for her actions after the Catherine/Ecklie debacle.

Much later, after the two of them had begun seeing each other, Sara rented the movie and took it to Grissom's one evening. She remembered some parts of the movie, but she remembered the taste of Grissom's kisses and that now familiar feel of his mattress beneath her as he hovered above her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Grissom hadn't said anything to her in a while, so Sara carefully made her way through the almost darkness of his office to his desk and quickly located the file labeled 'Gonzalez' in the large pile of open case files. The light was low but it was enough for her to see what she was doing. What she saw startled her. A single sheet of paper that contained Grissom's handwriting was all that was in the file and it was addressed to her.

She started reading it out-loud as he'd requested, almost in the same tonal whisper as Grissom had used when he last spoke:

_

* * *

_

My Dearest Sara,

_I had spent a lifetime searching for love when I finally found someone. She was a beautiful lounge singer who had a smoky voice that sent shivers of excitement through me. I thought it would last forever, but I was wrong...so wrong. She wasn't true to me. Years went by filled with loneliness and longing, of being so alone in a place where no one seemed to care, when you came into my life unexpectedly. You found me. You lifted me up. You gave me hope. You gave me something that I never thought I deserved. _

_Many times after you relocated to Las Vegas (at my own request, I might add), I told myself that there is no room for the two of us to be together because we were worlds apart: student/teacher, employee/supervisor, younger woman/older man. But none of that mattered because I could not continue to deny what was so deeply etched inside my heart. That's when I finally decided to take a chance with you._

_Now, I am wrapped in your tender arms nightly. I feel so safe and secure with you. I want to thank you for that. I would be lost without you. _

_I appreciate the way you bestow your full interest upon me when we are alone and care for me the way that you do. _

_I cannot express in words how I am amazed at how you hold your professionalism at work, no matter that we had done things to each other in bed that I'm sure are illegal in some states, only hours before. No one at work has a clue we're together, and that's the way we both decided it should be, although that burden is a heavy load, we both shoulder it well. I know deep within my heart, you are there to stay. We are and will be happy together; we trust each other and we will bear the others weakness._

_I found heaven in your kiss. I want to continue to soar through the clouds with you, caressed by your ever present beauty. You are truly a work of art in my eyes. Your smile can light my heart in ways I'd never known possible. _

_I wish and hope I can keep you to myself forever. Don't you know that you are someone worth keeping, someone worth caring for and most of all someone worth loving? _

_I want you and I need you. _

_I love you. _

_I can say there is nothing more beautiful than having someone to love and the feeling of being loved in return. I have learned how to fly again without fear because you are now beside me. I can see the beauty of the world around us and that there is so much more to life._

_I love you and I can never ask for more than you. Yes, this means I want to spend every available moment with you, so I propose that we live together. My place, your place, another place that is uniquely our own, it doesn't matter, because where ever you may be, that will be my home. I won't discuss marriage at this time, but rest assured I will at some point. _

_Now, pick your jaw up off the floor and look over your shoulder..._

_Love,_

_G_

* * *

Tears rolled down her face as Grissom slipped in behind her, spooning against her back. He had been standing obstructed by the numerous metal shelves in his office the whole time, not at the county courthouse as he had previously told her.

They were quiet, basking in the others presence for about a minute before he broke the silence. "You know, I surprised you didn't notice me when you walked in. Good thing the light bulb blew."

"I was wondering why you were whispering," she laughed. "So, this isn't really about the Gonzalez case at all, is it?"

"Nope," he smiled into her neck and took a deep breath of her scent.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What did I say?" Grissom knew what she was talking about, he just wanted her to squirm a bit. She was in his arms where she belonged.

"What you said in the letter?"

"Yes."

Grissom spun her in his arms, twirled her so they were face to face, gazes locked. He watched as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips in anticipation of the kiss he was about to bestow upon her. And bestow her, he did.

The kiss was gentle and loving; soft and gentle; sensual and romantic. He pulled her closer to him gently as their lips continued to plunder, their tongues intertwined. She tasted like passion, like there was nothing in the world but the two of them, everything else faded out of view. Their hands explored the others body through their clothes. Tension was heavy and erotic.

Grissom wanted more, but knew the time and place were a bit out of the question. He hesitantly pulled away from her and when she spoke, Grissom could feel her breath against his neck. It made the hair of his beard stand up, and he gave an involuntary shudder as he felt his prick stiffen.

"Honestly, I've been imagining you naked in my bed all day long," she purred. Their shared kiss had her feeling like she's slipped inside some huge black hole where there was a world where only the two of them existed. And she knew now that he loved her and that was all that mattered.

"Come on, let's head home," he quickly pecked her with his lips and the two left his office holding hands.

The couple were oblivious to everything except the other and no one noticed them holding hands except for one person: Conrad Ecklie.

* * *

THE END-Reviews are always appreciated...:)


End file.
